


"Be nice to each other"

by experimentative_writer



Category: Irish Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform, just a bit, kind of, lots of teasing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: " “Told Michael I was bored and that you were busy and boring -with a picture to support my point-. He feels sorry for me, but told us to stay nice to each other. And he almost got a boner mid-meeting looking at the masterpiece that you are.”James laughed at your answer, cocking his head slightly as he did. Something changed in his gaze as he looked at you once again, clearly enjoying the view. He turned his whole body in your direction so you could have a clear look at his growing arousal.“Well, we wouldn’t want that now, don’t we?” he said while dropping his script on the side table near him.Bingo. "orThat time James and you decided to tease Michael while he's at a meeting.





	"Be nice to each other"

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be longer than expected, but oh well!
> 
> This is pure smut. From start to beginning. With (kind of) a plot.

Sunday morning. You woke up sprawled in the entire bed, members in search of someone to cuddle up to. However, to your biggest disarray, the bed was missing two bodies. You looked up at the alarm clock; 10:30. You decided to get up from the bed in direction of the adjoined bathroom with the utmost important task of brushing your teeth  _ and hair _ , as you looked at yourself in the mirror. The previous night was…  _ entertaining? _ Your thighs burned slightly from the position you kept way too long for their own good. You laughed softly when you try to imagine how the youngest man woke up this morning. As you brushed a stray of hair, something catched your attention. You pulled on the sleeve of your shirt to expose your right shoulder and neck; at least three bruises were starting to form, including one on which you clearly saw bite marks. You laughed again; at least, you’re not the one having to be  _ “low profile” _ .  _ And they totally use this as an excuse,  _ you thought to yourself, smiling. 

You got out of the bathroom and longed the corridor in direction of the kitchen. Your stomach growled to emphasise your choice. When you arrive at the end of the corridor, you saw messy brown curls on the couch reading a pile of papers. Having heard steps in the corridor, the reader turned in your direction with a smile on his face, blue eyes locking into yours. 

“Good morning, love.” 

You walked toward the scottish man, a smile forming on your lips in return. You tangled the fingers of your right hand in his locks, pulling softly so he looked in your direction, your lips laying against his. The kiss is delicate and slow, your lips moving in synchronicity. You pulled away after a moment and bent to pick James’ empty cup on the ground before going in the kitchen to pour you more tea. 

The water was still hot from when James used it, so you were gone only for a minute. You grabbed a bowl of fruits ( _ that James must have cut for you when you wake up; he knows you like eating fruits for breakfast, even if Michael and him argue that it is not a sufficient breakfast)  _ and went back to the living room to join James on the couch. You gave him his cup and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for the fruits. Before you got to pull away, James took your chin in his fingers, turned your face in his direction and kissed you one more time on the lips, his way of thanking you for the very appreciated tea. You sat across him and rested your feet on his laps, which he accepted gladly by smiling and rubbing his thumb over them delicately. He went back to reading the script for his next movie while you eat, keeping quiet so you were not disturbing him. 

You took your phone and saw an unread message from Michael.  _ “Good morning beautiful, didn’t want to wake you up this morning before leaving, you looked too comfy. See you after my meeting, love u both xx” _ You smiled at his text, appreciating the small attention. 

For the last 6 months, it has been like this; the three of you living together at James’ or Michael’s flat (depending the location they need to be nearest for filming and other things). For most of the population (if they knew), your relation must look weird. Actually, for starters, the word “relationship” was not the most accurate, for the only reason that you never decided on what  _ defines  _ you. You thought about it, established “do’s and don’ts” but you didn’t put a word on it  _ yet _ . You know you all have feelings and attraction for the others, so until a decision needed to be clearly made, that’s just the way it was. 

We could say it was a “semi-open-three-way” relationship. That’s the most accurate way to describe  _ it _ . The “three-way” part is simple; James, Michael and you. The “semi-open” was a bit more complicated; sometimes, James and Michael had a moment together, sometimes it’s you and one of the boys and sometimes it’s the three of you. Since you all had the same feelings for each others, you felt comfortable enough to “share” each of you between you (and it was kind of more reassuring this way, since nobody had to chose someone, which would have probably ruined our friendship). “Semi-open” didn’t actually mean you’d be willing to bring someone else into the relation; however, any of you could back down from your “situation” at any moment for whatever reason they have. If a duo wanted to be “exclusive”, they also can say so and you will stop being the three of you together. When you proposed this “rule” the boys were quite reluctant; they said you didn’t need it, since neither of us wants to be “exclusive”, that’s why you decided to stay the three of us together in the first place, but you insisted in case _ something _ happened. In the end, they accepted and here you were, six months later, all staying at Michael’s flat, your feets currently resting on James’ thighs. 

You were brought back in reality by James shifting his position on the couch so he sat on his right leg, the left one bent in front of him, your feets no longer on his laps.  _ How long has he been reading?  _ Knowing him, he must have woken up early this morning and read since then. 

“Going in the shower, wanna come?”

You tried to ask as innocently as you could in hope to catch his attention. The only reaction you got was a wave of the hand and a ‘went this mornin’ mumbled. You frown your eyebrows, disappointed in his answer. You didn’t have any lewd ideas behind the question, but now you  _ do _ feel a bit horny looking at him: blue eyes focused on the page they are reading, lips sometimes parting to articulate a lign, wild short brown curls surrounding his beautiful features and the beginning of a stubble forming on his cheeks and chin. You eyed him up and down shamelessly, in hope to catch his attention; he was currently wearing grey loose sweatpants and a white t-shirt. 

You bit your bottom lip as you started to think of a small plan to entertain you. You got up and walked in direction of the shower, a smile finding his way to your lips. 

“Ok then, I’ll be right back!”

You showered and washed your hair using the boys’ favorite shampoo. You dried your hair, not paying attention to how they end up, since you know they will end up naturally kind of wavy anyway (just like you know the boys like the most). You got out of the bathroom and put some lacy black panties with one of Michael’s shirt, no bra nor bottoms. Since the shirt was too big, it was lightly covering your bottom, but we could still see your panties peeking underneath. You looked yourself up one last time in the mirror before going back in the living room where James was still seated. 

You slumped on the couch beside him not before making sure he sees how you’re dressed. As you grabbed your phone to text Michael, you saw James eyeing you up and down.  _ Part 1 of the plan: success _ . You bent my legs so your feet were resting on the couch, so James could have a clearer look at your ass through your lancy panties. You pretended you didn’t see him and texted Michael. “ _ Miss u.. xx bored asf, James’ busy and boring _ ” With the text, you snapped a picture of James while he was back reading and sent it to the other man. The answer was quick.  _ “Poor baby, no one to play with you.. be nice to each other xx btw, tell James he’s a masterpiece to look at, almost got me an awkward boner in the middle of the meeting haha” _ You laughed at his answer, somehow getting James’ attention. He looked at you from over his script with blue eyes full of questions, eyebrows frowned lightly and a smirk forming on his lips. You looked at him from above your phone and took your time to eye him just like he did with you before speaking. 

“Told Michael I was bored and that you were busy and boring -with a picture to support my point-. He feels sorry for me, but told us to stay nice to each other. And he almost got a boner mid-meeting looking at the masterpiece that you are.” 

James laughed at your answer, cocking his head slightly as he did. Something changed in his gaze as he looked at you once again, clearly enjoying the view. He turned his whole body in your direction so you could have a clear look at his growing arousal. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that now, don’t we?” he said while dropping his script on the side table near him. 

_ Bingo. _

You bit your bottom lip and played with the hem of your shirt while parting your thighs, your left leg now laying on the couch and your right one leaning against the back cushions. James watched closely each of your movements before bending above you, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. You tangled your hand in his messy locks while the hand that wasn’t supporting him traveled your body and rested on one of your ass cheek to squeeze it, making you gasp and lift your hips to rub against him. A small grunt escaped his lips as you did and he pushed your hips back with his, rubbing his arousal against yours. 

As you continued kissing, you felt James’ free hand leaving your body to grab something in his pocket. He parted from you and sat back on his heels, eyeing you shamelessly. You were both panting and trying to recover your breaths after the intense kissing session. 

He brought the hand that was in his pocket in front of him and you saw that he was holding his phone. Before you could react, he snapped a picture of you and sent it to Michael.  _ “Nice enough?” _ He smiled while sending his text and showed it to you. You looked totally _ lewd _ in the picture: blush spread on your cheeks, lips shining with saliva from the kiss, messy curls, legs parted showing your lacy panties, shirt slightly raised so we saw the beginning of your belly and nipples showing through the shirt. 

James turned his phone back, admiring the picture he took, proud of himself. At the same time, he got a reply from Michael. “ _ Fuck, babes, so lucky to have you both xx but if you keep going, I won’t be able to not have a boner in the meeting haha, see you after xx _ ” James laughed and showed you the answer, also making you laugh. You looked into each other’s eyes, smirking, and the same idea popped inside both of your head. It was your turn to speak to James. 

“Sure you don’t want that to happen?”

He laughed a bit, bit his bottom lip and, after eyeing you one more time, bent to nibble on your earlobe, towering you with his whole body. 

“Well, let’s find out what will happen.” 

James captured your lips again, his tongue asking for entrance. Your tongues caressed each other, small sounds escaping from your lips every so often. Your hands were all over James’ body and so was his free one. He pinched one of your nipples, making you gasp. He smiled in the kiss, proud of the reaction he got you. After a moment, you parted so you can catch your breath. James towered you and, while watching closely, swiped the excess saliva from the heated make-out session on your lips. As he did, you captured his index finger with your hand and began to lick it and suck it eagerly. James grunted while watching you, his arousal twitching in his pants. He straightened himself a bit more above you to have a clearer look at you, eyeing you closely as you sucked and licked his finger. 

James took his phone again and snapped another picture of you, his finger still in your mouth. He sent it to Michael with a “ _ we miss u a lot xx _ ” before showing it to you, teasing smile on his lips. You smiled around his finger before letting it go with a loud “pop”. When you did, James bent back over you, attacking your neck with his mouth. He sucked a few hickeys near the ones from yesterday and lowered himself enough so he could suck a nipple between his lips, biting it littly. You moaned James’ name and tangled your hands in his hair. 

James gave you a mischievous smile and a wink before lowering himself even more on your body, stopping right in front of your dripping chore. Keeping visual contact, he laid a soft kiss above your panties and blowed slightly. 

“Fuck, James, stop being such a tease, goddamnit!” 

James laughed before suddenly pushing your panties on the side and licking a long stripe between your folds, making you moan his name. You sensed him smile while he kept his lips on you, alternating between sucking on your clit and fucking you with his tongue. 

  
  
  


_ Meanwhile…  _

Michael was sitting next to his agent. They were having a skype meeting with the producers of his next film and were fine tuning the details in his contract. He didn’t do really much, apart sitting and waiting. And it was taking  _ forever _ . 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket so he could look at the time and saw a message from Y/n. He smiled as he read the text. “ _ Miss u.. xx bored asf, James busy and boring _ ”. A picture then downloaded in the conversation; James, focused on reading his script, but  _ so incredibly _ hot. Michael had to take a steady breath so he wouldn’t have an awkward boner in the middle of the meeting. He then texted back  _ “Poor baby, no one to play with you.. be nice to each other xx btw, tell James he’s a masterpiece to look at, almost got me an awkward boner in the middle of the meeting haha” _ . 

He dropped down his phone, in hope that the meeting would end soon. Honestly, he had utterly faith in his agent and there was nothing different about this new contract, so he didn’t really understand what he was doing here. He thought about how it would have been, being with James and Y/n this morning; eating breakfast together, slumping down on the couch to watch some crappy movie or TV show, just like they like to do when they’re all together. Well, that’s except the…  _ extracurricular  _ activities. He stopped thinking about it before really getting an awkward boner. 

He went back to listening to his agent talk to the producers. Blah, blah, blah… Ok, it was really starting to be boring. Michael hoped it didn’t show in his attitude, but he was getting more and more tired of being at this pointless meeting. 

The vibration of his phone receiving a message brought him some kind of entertainment. However, he needed to take a few deep breaths to control his growing arousal; Y/n was on the picture, looking like she and James had a lot of fun.  _ “Nice enough?” _ . Michael laughed silently at James text, knowing where this was headed. “ _ Fuck, babes, so lucky to have you both xx but if you keep going, I won’t be able to not have a boner in the meeting haha, see you after xx _ ”

After a few long minutes, he received another picture. He really did not want a boner in front of his agent and the producers, but holding back was too hard. Opening his messagerie, he saw Y/n sucking eagerly on James’ finger with a “ _ we miss u a lot xx _ ” from the man. Michael coughed in hope to hide the gasping sound he was about to make. He took a sip of water from the glass resting in front of him and saw his agent looking at him, making sure everything was alright, and Michael nodded to him. 

This was going to be one  _ long _ meeting. 

  
  
  
  


James continued to ravish your chore with his mouth, his stubble rubbing against the inside of your thighs, making you moan even more at the feeling. He had slipped a finger inside you, fucking you slowly with it. James had his eyes closed and was making sounds like he was enjoying the most delicious meal he ever had, increasing your arousal drastically. As you played delightfully with his hair, you grabbed his phone (which he dropped on the ground beside you) and pointed it toward him. Sensing you doing so, James opened his eyes, rested one hand on your pelvis (to hide what needed to stay private, in case anyone ever sees those pictures) and maked the most erotic look. 

You snapped the picture and sent it to Michael, not bothering to write anything any more. When the signal “sent” appeared, you turned the phone so James can take a look and you sensed him smile against you. You pulled delicately on his hair so he sat back on his heels and you kissed him lustfully, tasting yourself in his mouth. You both moaned as you bite James lower lip lightly, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a small mark for the next minutes. Your hands on his chest inviting him to lay down, James leaned back while taking you with him. You kissed in the new position, yourself now straddling him. You pulled back from the kiss and looked at him with a smirk. 

“Your turn.” 

You tugged gently on James’ shirt so he took it off. You threw the shirt somewhere in the living room and started going down James’ beautiful body, grazing a nipple as you do. You kept the visual with James, the man watching you closely, licking his lips in anticipation. When you got to his member, you massage him through his sweatpants, which earned you a grunt of appreciation.

James looked amazing as you mouth his length through his pants; his head thrown back on the armrest of the couch, his bottom lip between his teeth and his hair a complete mess. As you knelt between his thighs, you finally pulled on his pants and underwear so James lifted his hips to help you as you took them off. 

You wrapped your hand around James’ cock and pulled gently on the skin, stroking him slowly. After a few agonizingly slow strokes, it was James’ turn to show impatience. 

“Love, either you stop being a tease or I swear I’ll tie you down and won’t make you cum for the whole day.” 

You laughed at his threat and licked a stripe from the bottom to the tip of his cock. 

“My, my, so thirsty, aren’t we?”

Before he got the chance to reply, you swallowed his member down your throat until it hit the back of it, holding your breath so you won’t gag (James is  _ far  _ from small, even if he is slightly smaller than Michael). The scottish man let out a shaky scream of pleasure, clearly not expecting this. He rested one hand tangled in your hair, not quite holding you in place but applying pressure, and his other hand went behind his head so it was gripping the armrest. 

You humed around the erected member before coming up so only the tip was still between your lips. You licked around the sensitive tip, sounds of pleasure coming out of James’ mouth. The member slipped down in your mouth and throat, not quite as far as the previous time, one of your hand cuping the base of the member to stroke what didn’t fit in your mouth. The other hand went to massage the man’s testicules, the action making him buck in your mouth at the first touch. James looked down at you, admiring me while you set a slow but steady pace. 

You got a hold of James’ left thigh and bend his leg slowly, your other hand pushing his right thigh open. You let his member slip from my mouth and you nibbled gently along the length, the hard member now resting on James’ belly. You licked at his slit, collecting precum at the same time. You looked at James in the eyes and saw the man’s chest easing up and down, trying to even the breaths. You found the ability to speak again, voice low and full of lust, as you stroked his member. 

“Want me to prep you for Michael, baby?”

James breathed heavily and moaned at your words. 

“Fuck, love, that’s… you would… oh my god, yes, please!” 

You laughed lightly at his eagerness and went up to kiss him. 

“Good… then, let me get the lube; i’ll be right back.” 

James let out another shaky “fuck”, kissed you one last time and let you get up to go get the lube from the bedroom. 

The sight you came back to almost deserves to be published  _ everywhere _ : James was stroking himself lazily, his free hand behind his head. His eyes were closed and his head was a bit bent back on the armrest, allowing you to contemplate all of his beautiful self. You bit my bottom lip as you looked at the scottish man a few more seconds before going back to your previous activity. As he heard your footsteps coming closer, James opened his eyes and smiled at you while still stroking himself. He followed your movements with his eyes until you were kneeling between his thighs again.

He captured your lips in another heated making-out session. Your hand went back to his crotch and you pushed his hand away to replace it with yours. You went back down on him and you swallowed him down once again. You opened the bottle of lube one-handed and coated your index finger generously in hope to cause the less discomfort possible to James. 

You teased his entrance a bit and you sensed him tense in eagerness, eyes closed, waiting for the relief of this sweet stretch. When you pushed your finger through the muscle rim, James almost screamed, between pain and pleasure. You continued your ministrations to his member, increasing the pace a bit. 

James was a beauty to look at. He must have sensed you staring, because he opened his eyes to stare into yours fondly. 

“I love you.” 

You let go of his member to kiss him, slowly but passionately. In this kiss, you could feel all of James’ love, all the trust he put in your hands. As you caressed each other’s mouth, a thought popped in your mind: it was the first time you did this for James. Usually, when it was the two of you, James always topped and you never had an ounce of hesitation to do it that way. When it was the three of you though, James regularly bottomed for Michael, but the older man was always the one to prep him or, else, the younger did it himself. You never did this for James or proposed it to him. Now that you were currently doing it, you kind of regretted of not doing it before; seeing the man be so vulnerable because of your doing was  _ really  _ arousing. 

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael didn’t have that much of a great time. He didn’t thought that his lovers would go this far ( _ not that he was complaining about it _ ), but the last picture they sent him left him  _ hard _ . Like, really  _ hard _ . He tried to cover his surprise when he opened the message by coughing, but he ended up choking with his own saliva. The picture was  _ lewd _ ; James’ face between Y/n’s thighs was not something he expected to see on his phone. Michael almost dropped his phone when he saw the picture. Him juggling with his phone so it’s not falling on the floor plus him choking got the full attention of his agent and the producers; at least, the table he was sitting at hid his arousal. 

“Is everything alright Michael? You look kind of pale suddenly?”

That was his agent speaking. To him. Waiting for an answer. Oh. 

“Y-yeah, just had something up my throat, let's continue.”

After a final weird glance from his agent, they finally moved on. Michael reminded himself to breath steadily and pray the meeting would end soon. 

However, Michael never thought he would die at such a young age; when he saw the next picture, it killed the remaining self control he had. Before he realises, a “Oh my god” even leave his lips. If he had looked any longer at the  _ purely pornographic _ picture, he might have just cum in his pants; Y/n sucking James and  _ fingering _ him. He never thought he would be so  _ aroused _ at looking at a picture, but  _ here he was _ . 

When he looked back at his agent, both him and the producers had stopped talking and were staring at him. His agent was the first to speak. 

“Michael, are you sure you're alright? You look even paler than before and you're like...sweating a lot. Sure you’re not sick? You know what, go home and take some rest, now is probably not really the time to get sick, considering the filming will start next month!” 

His lord and savior had spoken. Never Michael had wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss his agent. He confirmed his departure with the producers (for which they didn't care, as long as he was top-shape when the filming would start). He thanked his agent and the producers one last time and hurried on his bike trying to hide his arousal with the script he had brought.  _ Oh, they are going to pay _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time you had news of Michael, James was moaning like an actual  _ pornstar,  _ three fingers easing in and out of his entrance. You had found  _ the  _ spot a few minutes earlier which made James roll his back each time you hit it. The scottish man finally pulled on your hair to make you pull away, whispering “Fuck, love, so good, come here” and pulling you to him in a heated kiss. James lifted himself and sat while holding you solidly against him, hands resting on both your ass cheeks, never breaking from the kiss. His fingers were teasing your entrance which made you moan in turn. You were starting to rub wetness against his arousal when you received an answer from Michael. It took you a minute before pulling away long enough so you could actually read it. 

“On my way.”

James and you looked the other in the eyes with a small smile creeping on our faces, both wondering how Michael had taken your teasing. 

“He’s pissed.” 

You laughed at James’ comment after a moment and he joins you, leaning to kiss you again. 

“Well, that will be interesting. -Do you think he’ll let us cum?”

“...Probably not.” 

“...”

“Well, let’s try to get there before he arrives, yes?”

“...Good idea.” 

“Come here, then.” 

James wrapped your legs around his waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and James lifted you, holding you against him. He kissed you eagerly while walking you to the dining room (which is only on the other side of the living room)). He laid you on the table and kissed you down your neck and shoulder before sucking and licking a nipple. You tugged at his hair, not wanting to wait any longer and James understood the message. He came back up to kiss you and he entered you slowly, making you both groan at the exquisite sensation you were both waiting for. 

James set a slow pace and sucked hickeys on the virgin side of your neck. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling at them slightly as he ravished your neck. After a few thrusts, James raised one of your leg that was still resting around his waist (with the help of both his hands still holding them in place) and rested it on his shoulder, deepening his thrusts with the new position. 

“J-James, that’s… oh my god…so good” 

You threw your head back and rolled your back at the new feeling which earned a smirk from the man. As you saw him smirk, you tightened willingly your walls around his member, making him gasp and curse in surprise. 

“Fuck, love… you feel so good around me…”

James came back down to ravish your lips with his, slipping his tongue inside your mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At least the ride wasn’t a long one for Michael. Ok,  _ maybe  _ he did go over the speed limit. A little bit. Nothing too dangerous. He parked in his usual spot and hurried in the elevator, hoping he wouldn’t encounter anyone on his way with his visible arousal. When he arrived on his apartment’s floor, he almost ran to the door with his keys in hand, ready to unlock the door. When he did, he quickly closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he was greeted by a beautiful sight. 

  
  


You heard the front door open and you knew it is Michael. You turned in his direction and you saw him stare at you like an hungry man; James was pounding into you  _ hard _ , making you moan his name loudly. Slowly, Michael took off his shoes and walked in your direction. As he dropped his keys next to the door, James turned in his direction, only now noticing his presence. He slowed down the pace and, with a sly smirk, James looked at Michael directly in the eyes before speaking. 

“Had a good meeting?”

You almost laughed. Michael eyed him almost dangerously, a smirk finding its way on his lips as he slowly strode towards you. He took his coat off and rested it on the back of the couch, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

“So, you think it’s funny? Do you know that my agent  _ and  _ the producers thought I was sick because I couldn’t stop  _ choking  _ on my own saliva, so they told me to go home and take some rest? At least, they didn’t have a  _ clue  _ of what was actually happening and,  _ at least, _ I thrust my agent on this, because you played with fire. Both of you... But you got what you wanted; I’m back. But I do hope you’re not expecting me to be soft, because I won’t. ” 

Both James and your’s breathing were more elaborate as you tried to contain the arousal brought by Michael’s reaction. You knew he was not really pissed ( _ quite the opposite _ ), but his fake-pissed-off attitude really sent shivers down your bodies. 

Michael leaned back on the back of the couch as he took off his shirt. Unbuttoning his belt and his pants, he motioned at James to come to him. When the man didn’t move yet, Michael stared at him.

“Come. Here. Do  _ not  _ make me repeat myself.” 

Reluctantly, James pulled out of you and walked in Michael’s direction. When he was finally standing before him, Michael took hold of James’ hair and pushed him on his knees, his face now resting mere centimeters of the older man’s crotch. Holding eye-contact, Michael pulled down both his pants and boxers, his erection springing free of unwanted containment. He gave himself a few strokes before resting his member on James’ lips, the younger man opening his mouth greedily to suck him.

You continued to stare as you saw Michael’s member slowly filling James’ mouth, the Scott taking it down his throat like it was nothing. You kept from pleasuring yourself as you were watching them, knowing Michael would probably not approve. James’ hands were resting on his thighs as he also kept from touching himself. 

Once seated in the back of James’ mouth, Michael groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back at the feeling. 

“Fuck, babe… that’s a good boy.”

The Irish-man stroked the younger man’s hair with the praise which, in turn, made the youngest moan around the member. Michael held James’ head in place, one hand tangled in his hair. He pushed himself farther in the other’s mouth, making him choke slightly in return. A few curses escaped the older man’s lips as James swallowed around his member. Michael pulled out slowly so only the tip of his erection was still in James’ mouth before thrusting back in until he was at the back of the other’s throat once again. Michael then started to fuck the Scot’s mouth with a fast pace, making the smaller man choke and rest his hands on his thighs to keep his balance. “A-ah.. you feel so good babe.” moaned Michael while throwing his head back. 

Mesmerized by the sight in front of you, you didn’t notice Michael looking in your direction until he talked. 

“Come here, baby. Since you waited so patiently, let me take care of you.” 

Not needing to be told twice, you rose from the table and walked in the two men’s direction slowly. Michael eyed you with hungry eyes and, when you were within arm’s reach, took a hold of the back of your head by your hair and pulled you in a heated kiss. Your makeout session was sometimes interrupted by moans and grunts escaping the older man’s lips, especially when James deep-throated him. 

You felt Michael’s hold on your hair come loose, his hand now tracing your curves until he reached your chore. He teased you by tracing his fingers near your lips but never quite touching you. A shiver ran down your body, making your head fall on his chest. Seeing your reaction, he chuckled mischievously before abruptly entering two fingers inside you. Since you had James inside you not long ago, you were more than pleased to have something else fill you again. 

The three of you went on for a moment, James sucking Michael and the latest pleasuring you while kissing you, until Michael parted from you and pulled James up by his hold on his hair. One arm around your waist and one hand in James’ hair, both men kissed feverishly as you took hold of both their members in one hand and started stroking them together. Finally getting some attention, James moaned loudly in Michael’s mouth, the other man grunting at the sensation of both of their cocks rubbing against each other. 

Michael let go of James’ hair in the same way he did with you; his hand traveled down the younger man’s back until he reached his hole, teasing it with a finger before entering him. He knew exactly where he needed to rub and, soon, the Scot was moaning loudly against the Irish’s chest. Michael went back to kiss you before whispering something to you. 

“What would you like baby, hm? I’m gonna give you the attention you wanted so much, so I need you to tell me what you would like to do… Do you want both of us inside you? Since you prepped James so well, did you want me to fuck him? Tell me what you have in mind…” 

Michael started nibbling on your neck, making thinking an even more difficult task. 

“I want… I want you to f-fuck James while he fucks me…” 

Both men groaned at your answer, the idea pleasing them. 

“That’s what you want baby?”

“Hm, hm… If that’s f-fine with you, both of you…” 

Michael tugged lightly on James hair, making him look at him. 

“What do you say babe? Would you like that, fucking Y/n while I fuck you?” 

“Yes…”

“Then, let’s get to it, shall we?”

The three of you walked (not to say  _ ran _ ) to your shared bedroom. James delicately pushed you on the bed so you were laying on your back before quickly towering you and entering you once more. Both of you moaned at the feeling as you wrapped your legs around James’ waist. 

Soon, you felt the mattress shift, Michael taking place behind James. He generously coated his fingers with the lube that you had left near the couch and slowly stretched James with two fingers. The Scott dropped his forehead on your shoulder, the sensations being near too much to handle, and you sensed him shiver against you. He slowed his pace while Michael prepped him one last time, scissoring his fingers inside the smaller man. Michael stroked his lover’s back and James sat to kiss him above his shoulder. “Good?” the Irish asked. James nodded in response and, both arms around his waist, Michael slowly penetrated James. 

The Scot threw his head back on Mike’s shoulder as he moaned loudly in pleasure. Once he was all the way in, slowly, Michael pulled almost all the way out so that James could take the lead. Once he did, you saw that he would not last long, the double stimulation being really intense. Luckily, Michael and you were also nearing your release with all the previous teasing. 

You all moaned in synch as you soon felt a familiar heat beginning to pool in your lower belly. James thrusts began to lose their rhythm and Michael dropped his forehead on the other man’s shoulder. You clenched around James’ member when your orgasm hit you, sending both of the men over the edge too. 

You stayed in your positions as you tried to catch your breath. James hands were drawing lazy patterns on your skin and Michael was dropping light kisses along James’ back. You smiled as you looked at both of your lovers, admiring them in such a quiet moment. 

“I love you so much.”

Both men smiled and whispered “Love you too”, James leaving Mike’s embrace to come capture your lips in a lazy kiss. Michael slumped down beside you and extended his arm in you direction, so you cuddled up to him while James spooned you, lacing his fingers with Michael’s. Michael kissed James’ fingers and left a kiss on top of your hair before whispering “It’s good to be home.”

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always:  
1) English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes.  
2) Leave constructive comments and kudos! :)


End file.
